The Smashed Mansion Meta Trip
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meta Knight has to be the one to fix up the Smash Mansion after it gets destroyed by Toadette farting. Luckily for him Dry Bowser comes along to aid him in this task that was never brought up in a SSB fanfiction for a reason!


"Oh great, it's that friggin' time again." Little Mac groaned while stuffing his face with Big Macs.

"What time?" Richter asked, the Belmont spinning his whip around in the hallway.

Suddenly the mansion collapsed, with Toadette emerging from the wreckage as she was embarrassed, doing her business on the toilet, in what used to be, y'know the mansion's bathroom.

"Oh my, that stinker's going right into the history books!" Toadette admitted while laughing at her embarrassment, fanning the stinky air she was making with her rotten eggy farts within the toilet.

Master Hand popped up in thin air, devastated at what he saw. "The manor... it's gone!"

Toadette farting was the response that the smelly mushroom girl had to offer as she laughed sheepishly, with the floating glove clenching himself as he turned red with rage. Suddenly Meta Knight arrived, not at all surprised at what happened.

"Let me guess. You ate too much." Meta Knight commented while facing Toadette, who giggled in flatulence as he sighed, revealing his sword. "Well, I guess there's no point in staying here. I'll be right back."

"Wait, you're actually doing something about it?" R.O.B. admitted in surprise after he popped his metal head out of the rubble.

"Yes. There's not much content about me and... well, some others. I think." Meta Knight commented, preparing to run only to trip and fall flat on his face as he cracked his mask.

There was canned laughter as Metallic Knight groaned, proceeding to flap his bat wings as he took off to the night sky, with Toadette still farting to her fart's content as that poor toilet was gonna need a good scrubbing afterwards.

But enough fetish shit starring Toadette, going with what Metallica Knight was doing in the air, he bumped into a Koopa Klown Kar... which belonged to Dry Bowser, as he had borrowed one.

"Oh hey MK. What the hell are you doing gliding around?" Dry 'Doug Funny' Bowser asked, focused on piloting the clown car he was in.

"Oh you know, getting supplies because your daughter wrecked the manor," Meta responded as he casually rolled his non sword wielding hand.

"Very funny, Bane." Dry Bowser Koopa hissed as he squinted his eyes. "But seriously, why are you bothering? That damn place gets fixed up every story from all the times it gets destroyed."

"Because we need someone to show just how exactly it gets fixed." The Meta of Knights pointed out as he was somehow keeping his pace in the air, murmuring. "Even if this is just one way for it to get fixed."

"Did the kid really do that much damage to the home?" Dry Bowser Bones commented as the bony version of Bowser simply shook his skull, with the skeletal reptile questioning many things privately within his skull as he leaned forward on his car of clowning that was hovering. "Do you need any help?"

"Hmmm... perhaps I might." The Knight of Meta said quietly as he rubbed his chin. "Speaking of which, why the hell are we just being here?"

"Because we have to provide the humor here so the adventure could get underway." Dry Bowser said as he noticed the fuel in his vehicle starting to go empty, making him sigh as he placed his left hand on his forehead. "Oh of course."

And then the hovering machinery exploded, with Dry Bowser falling right out of the explosion as Meta-Knight snatched his bony hands. Somehow Metal Knight was powerful enough to carry a bony dinosaur as he flapped on into the night, heading away from the remains of what used to the manor holding the Smashers home.

* * *

Speaking of which, Toadette was still breaking winds with her potent flatulence of farting power, with that toilet still being there as there seemed to be no one else present at the remains of what once stood there... until Richter whipped his way out, panting while sweating precariously.

"Sheesh... a shower is not going to wipe all this sweat away." Richter groaned as he turned to Toadette, pointing at her with his whip. "You there, what happened?"

Toadette peed herself as she was spooked by the whip, trembling with fright as she was fraught with troublesome thoughts. "I, err... I was too gassy! I didn't mean-"

Richter stared at her blankly as he shook his head. "You... passed gas so much it made the building collapse?"

Toadette blushed as she couldn't offer a response, with her tuba like deep pitched bassy flatulent expulsions being quite the contrast to her cute appearance, with Richter simply being in awe as he never witnessed anything like it.

* * *

The Meta That Was Known As The Masked Dark Knight managed to glide his way to a nearby Home Depot, with Dry Bowser holding onto his hand without the sword in it as the two glanced at each other, then looked at the giant store.

"Let us not bring up the fact that we held hands," Meta Knight suggested, clenching his sword wielding hand.

Dry Bowser glared down at the ball shaped swordsman. "You brought it up, not me."

"Ehehehe, you guys are gay." Peter Griffin giggled for he was there to perform a **Family Guy Funny Moment.**

Dry Bowser chucked a bone at Peter, knocking Mr. Griffin out cold as he turned to the masked puffball man. "I didn't see anything, did you?"

"...The what now?" Metaknight responded to the dry reptilian as he darted his eyes, with it being nighttime. "We should get inside, the store closes soon."

"What? I thought it was suppose to be open at all times!" Dry Bowser complained as he followed the caped ball's lead, with the workers and other customers looking at the duo oddly.

"Why would Dry Bowser team up with MetaKnight?" A Deku Plant asked a Bulborb, who screeched in response as it ate some scurrying Pikmin nearby.

"We won't take long." Meta Knight assured. "Hopefully it'll work."


End file.
